


Like Minds

by EventHorizons13



Series: Aberrant Adventures [2]
Category: Boa vs. Python (2004)
Genre: College, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Scientific Research, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Jacqueline intends to focus on research but meets one Steven Emmett before she can really get into things.
Relationships: Emmett (Boa vs. Python)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aberrant Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018674
Comments: 1





	Like Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Another Emmett one shot! This clearly is the first meeting between Jackie and her eventual husband Steven while they are both in college. Hope everyone enjoys.

I pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder a little tighter. It was still early and I knew that there wouldn’t be too many others on campus. There would certainly be no one in the lab. That was what I was aiming for. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, letting out a relieved sigh. This was a sanctuary on campus, a small place of refuge among the mindless chatter, sea of bodies, and general unpleasantness of people. There weren’t many others that bothered coming to this lab in particular. People didn’t like snakes after all. 

I set my bag down and moved towards the small cages in the back. Everyone needed their breakfast and then I could have my own. The only sound was the hum of the UV lights; a deep sense of peace washing over me as it held over the lab. 

I had gotten halfway through feeding the snakes, my own power bar half hanging out of my mouth, when someone else walked through the door. It was too early for any of the professors to be here. I pulled my hand out Sasha’s tank and moved towards the front of the lab to see who was invading my peace. There was nothing that I would put past some of the idiots that went to this University. The labs were locked for a reason and I was certain I had locked it behind me. None of these snakes needed to be used for some stupid prank or end up being killed because they injured some stupid student who was foolish enough to break into the lab. 

It was definitely another student but it took me a second to recognize who it was. Steven Emmett was a year ahead of me, working on his PhD. I had seen him a couple of times in passing but hadn’t had much in terms of interacting with him. He was looking down at my bag, seemingly a little confused. 

“Uh, good morning.” I hid the power bar behind my back as I greeted him. 

“Oh, uh, good morning. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.” He had a look of surprise on his face as he turned towards me. 

“I could say the same thing.” It was an honest answer and I shrugged a bit with the words. “Generally have the space to myself.”

“I was about to say the same thing.” He smiled and I relaxed more. At least he wasn’t about to kick me out, or attempt it. It wasn’t like he actually could. “What uh, are you doing?”

“Was just finishing up getting everyone breakfast. Well, almost. About half way through.” 

“Why don’t I help you finish up?” He offered, setting his own bag down. 

“Sure, thanks.” I smiled back, now at least comfortable in knowing that this was likely someone that wasn’t going to cause any issues. He followed me back into the side room and moved about with the same sort of comfort that I had when I was in the space. It was nice to have someone around that wouldn’t think I was weird, at least in the moment, for what I enjoyed doing and what I was studying.

“Uh, oh. I’m Steven.” He held out his hand, the smile still on his face. I shook his hand.

“Jackie. Nice to meet you.” 

“Don’t think I have seen you around the lab much before.” It was a casual way of asking how long I had been here. I looked down at the tank I had my hands in, brushing my fingers over the scales of the python that resided within. 

“I’ve been here. About to start my PhD studies next semester.” 

“Really? What are you going to focus on?”

“See if venom can be created in an artificial environment to be able to better help the production of anti-venom. The process is much too slow to be able to produce it on the mass quantities that it needs to be. If we could speed up the process, we could not only have the medicine available on a larger scale, it would be more effective.” 

“Huh.” I glanced over my shoulder at him, wondering what the reaction had been about. “That’s rather ingenious.” He was standing there, hands on his hips as he thought about what I had just said.

“I mean, stem cell research is being put to use in so many other places, why not here? It makes logical sense to me.” I shrugged. 

“That would actually go really well with my own research,” he admitted as he glanced back towards me. “I wanna figure out how to create a universal antivenom.” I hadn’t thought about that but it was a damn good idea as well. If the two could be combined, we could have not just two major breakthroughs, but something entirely revolutionary on our hands. That was of course if we managed to get the results that we wanted. It was entirely possible that we were going to end up at dead ends respectively. We had the benefit of a fairly open field. Not too many people were throwing their hats into the ring to be able to figure out what we wanted to. Other things in medicine took priority. Cancer research in particular.

“Well, I could keep you updated on what I find or manage, if you wanted.” It was a dangerous proposition. He could easily steal what I was working on before I finished my doctorate. I didn’t know him well enough to say that I could trust him but in that moment, it felt like the right thing to say. I caught him off guard again since he didn’t respond to the comment yet.

“You would do that?” 

“If you are serious about your research, why wouldn’t I?” A small smile came to his face again and he shook his head. 

“Just not an offer that I would have expected to hear.” 

“Not like I’ve even started anything. So if you wanna run with the idea yourself, so be it. Two heads on a project are always better than one.” 

“Touche.” We finished up getting everyone fed and medicated for those that required it. It was much easier with two people for some of the bigger residents. Not that many of them were at all aggressive. Everyone that lashed out was doing it in a defensive manner and who could blame them? 

A comfortable silence had fallen over us. The tasks were done but we each moved about and did our own work without needing to say much. That was something that I hadn’t had with anyone before and as nice as it was, it was a bit unsettling. It was like waiting for something bad to happen. The minutes ticked by though and nothing was said. We just continued moving on as if nothing was odd. 

I was finishing up collecting data for the latest experiment for the professor who would ultimately be my advisor. He was studying the variations of venom among the same species of snakes. It had been a long standing belief that venoms were venoms but we were coming to understand that wasn’t the case. 

I was quick to jot down a few notes on the snake in the tank in front of me. He was quite the specimen and admittedly, I was a little nervous about having to handle him. While he wasn’t grumpy, he wasn’t entirely docile either. Gloving up to avoid any sort of accidental mishap, I carefully slid the tube into place. The boy was going to have to be sedated before I was able to fully handle him. It was just safer that way. The local hospital didn’t have that much antivenom available. Making sure the lid was sealed, I started to pump the gas into the tank. 

After a few minutes, I felt comfortable that the animal was sedate enough to handle. He was going to get a little bit more sedation but at least now I could physically do it. I didn’t know what Steven was doing at this point and I couldn’t be focused on that. 

I grabbed a couple tools and worked open the lid of the tank. There was no immediate movement, which likely worked in my favor. It should mean that the snake was just knocked out enough to let me grab him.

“You want an extra hand?” I didn’t expect Steven to say anything and I ended up jumping a little bit. Not what I needed when I was trying to take care of this. 

“Uh, no. No that’s fine, thank you.” My eyes never moved off the task at hand. While somewhat sedate, the snake could still strike. Pinning his head down, I carefully grabbed him. 

“Perfect.” I could feel Steven watching me, something that I couldn’t blame him for. If the snake got out of my grasp, we would both be in trouble. The medication was ready and I carefully injected the snake. Back in the tank he went for a few moments. 

Before I could grab my setup, Steven was handing it over. 

“Thanks.”

“Not a problem. Didn’t realize that he was one that got milked.” I nodded slowly.

“That’s the plan. Last little bit of venom needed to continue the research.” 

“Well, I’m finished up with everything I need to do for now. How about I give you a hand? Two sets are always better than one.” 

“Uh, yeah, thanks. That would be nice actually.” It would lessen my chances of getting bit. Sedate or not, it was still a danger. Not to mention, it would be spending some time with him, which I found myself not minding at all. It was nice to be around someone closer to my age with a like mind. Even if nothing came from it.


End file.
